


After Party

by pyrosepoet



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosepoet/pseuds/pyrosepoet
Summary: Parties weren't really either of their scene. But back rooms were.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 204





	After Party

Welcoming a new Champion into their role was a celebration. A celebration that, given all the chaos that had ensued during this particular Gym Challenge, had been delayed long enough. A week after the new Champion was crowned, things had finally settled down enough so the party could happen. 

All eight gym leaders and even all the participants from the challenge were invited, and the proverbial torch was passed formally from Leon to their newest Champion. Of course, not that Piers was paying much attention. 

He wasn't much for formal parties, growing up in Spikemuth, and being a rockstar in general, was a completely different scene. But he attended, if only to give congrats to the Champion. The little bastard worked hard for it, and he had to admit that that kind of strength was worth enduring all the formalities. Honestly, the only thing keeping him from walking out the door early was Raihan.

The guy was lingering just beyond the crowds, letting the champion have their spotlight and staying out of the way of Leon who, although recovered, was still having trouble shaking off the events that had left him in a fair amount of pain at the top of Hammerlocke. Piers wasn't surprised, Raihan was good at reading a room and knew when to make himself sparse. But he seemed tense, not enough that it would catch anyone's attention, but Piers prided himself on being overly observant. 

Raihan seemed to startle slightly when Piers walked up behind him, hand touching the back of his arm gently. Piers cast a look at the taller man, raising an eyebrow when he saw the faintest flush of pink to his dark skin.

"Piers, you nearly made me jump out of my skin, mate." Raihan said, hand resting over his chest as he looked at his friend. He could feel his own heartbeat pumping a bit too quickly, not helped in the slightest by Piers' sudden appearance next to him. 

"Ya look like you're two ticks away from blowin' a gasket, Raihan." It wasn't a question, and Piers' eyes on him made a shiver run down his spine. Raihan put on a smile, flashing those pearly white fangs that always made Piers wonder if the man in front of him was human. 

"What do you mean? I'm fine, just a bit antsy, that's all." The slight quiver in Raihan's voice betrayed him, and with a quick once over, Piers easily saw the problem. Raihan had, for whatever reason that Piers didn't care to ask about, found himself hard beneath his suit pants. Raihan squirmed under Piers' gaze, shifting his body to try and angle himself enough to hide his predicament. 

Piers followed Raihan's previous line of sight, finding nothing of any real interest. Except he remembered his phone buzzing earlier, and the notification being something as small and insignificant as someone liking a picture he had posted from his last concert. A picture that, now that he thought about it, showed him sweaty and clad in tight leather pants, hair a mess and tongue out on full display. He knew Raihan had seen the grin that tugged the corners of his mouth up before he even looked up.

"I take it you liked my little post, mate." The hand that gripped onto Piers' wrist was all he needed. "Oi, I think I'm gonna head out for a bit of air. It'd be a shame if I had to go by myself." It was an offer. An out, really. A way to get Raihan out of the crowd and alone, like they'd done hundreds of times before. Raihan followed him out of the main room like a lost Zigzagoon. 

Piers knew exactly where he was going. He paid enough attention on his way in to see plenty of empty rooms, places that usually would be filled with people if the party wasn't thriving. Raihan's footsteps were soft behind him, but he knew his boyfriend wouldn't bail out at a chance like this. 

Piers barely got the door shut behind them before Raihan was on him, shoving him up against the door as their mouths pressed together. Piers fumbled blindly next to him, finding the lock to the door and flipping it quickly. He felt Raihan's tongue against his lips, sliding it's way in to taste him and thoroughly tangle with Piers' own tongue, idly playing with the piercing he found there.

Piers pulled Raihan closer by his hips, feeling the pressure building behind the zipper of his pants with each passing second. He slipped his fingers under Raihan's shirt, pale fingers smoothing along firm, dark abs that tensed under his touch. He pulled away from the sloppy, rushed kiss to breathe, saliva stringing between them before breaking under it's own weight. 

Piers made quick work of Raihan's pants, finding himself pulled out of his shirt and tie just as easily. Raihan's hands rubbed down his sides, his mouth latching onto Piers' collarbone to lick and bite the soft skin. Piers gripped his boyfriend's cock then, smirking when Raihan's teeth bit onto the cool metal of his choker to muffle the groan that rumbled in his throat as Piers stroked him slowly. 

Raihan's fingers dug hard into Piers' hips as he thrust into his boyfriend's hand, rough and ragged as he panted against Piers' neck. All too soon Piers let him go, pushing him back into the desk not far from the door before he could complain. Raihan licked his lips as he watched Piers unbutton his pants, eyes half-lidded and glossed over with lust as he unbuttoned his own shirt and tossed it to the floor. 

Piers pushed his pants down enough to free his own stiff cock, watching Raihan's eyes dilate as he shifted to kneel down in front of Piers. Raihan pulled Piers close by the waist, guiding his lover's pierced cock between his lips and down his throat until he nearly gagged. Piers' hands found their way into Raihan's hair as he reveled in the warm wetness of his partner's mouth wrapped so nicely around him, a soft moan escaping him as he gripped Raihan's hair. 

Raihan didn't waste any time. Piers watched through half-closed eyes as Raihan bobbed his head, his tongue swirling around the head of Piers' cock. A smirk tugged at Piers' lips as he let Raihan breathe before pulling his hair tight and pushing his cock back down that warm throat, revelling in the feeling of Raihan's nails digging into his hips at the rough treatment. Not that he was complaining, Raihan always did like it when Piers decided to play rough. 

Piers took his sweet time fucking Raihan's throat, panting softly as he felt himself inching closer and closer to release. It wasn't until he felt himself teetering on the edge that he pulled Raihan off his cock, much to his boyfriend's disappointment. Raihan whimpered as he looked up at Piers, his eyes dazed as he licked his lips. Saliva ran down his chin, the corners of his eyes wet from being choked on Piers dick for so long. 

Piers bit his bottom lip as he looked down at his disheveled lover, his cock twitching as he took in the sight. He smoothed his hand through Raihan's hair, nodding to the desk behind him in quiet instruction. Raihan grinned, wordless as he pulled himself up onto shakey legs and moved to the desk. He didn't care if the objects on the desk were important or not, he pushed all the books and papers to the floor to clear himself off a nice, comfy spot. 

He felt Piers' eyes on him, watching his every move as he bent over the piece of furniture and put his ass on full display. Piers closed the distance between them, gripping Raihan's ass tight and pressing his cock against the soft flesh. He licked his lips as he watched Raihan look back at him over his shoulder, eyes challenging him to do his worst. 

Piers had every intention of taking his time. Raihan half expected Piers to grind against his ass to get himself off first, only to find himself gripping the edges of the desk when Piers instead dropped to his knees and buried his face between Raihan's cheeks. The warmth of Piers' tongue against his hole felt amazing, the sensation of the cool metal piercing set in that wonderful tongue rubbing against him was pure bliss. 

Raihan lost what little bit of his composure was left, his cock twitching at every lick against his hole. Every dip of Piers' tongue into that tight ring of muscle sent shockwaves straight to Raihan's cock, dripping with pre-cum that slicked the desk beneath him. The fingers came next, his boyfriend's slender digits poking and prodding between his own tongue and Raihan's now saliva covered hole, sliding their way inside him, one at a time. 

Raihan felt like his head was in the clouds, his body trembling as he felt Piers finger him open bit by bit and pull out every last gasp and moan he could pry from Raihan's open mouth. All too soon, Piers stopped devouring his boyfriend's ass, pushing himself back up to his feet and guiding his cock to push at Raihan's hole. Raihan pushed himself back against the touch, his tongue licking along the sharp points of his fangs as he felt his stomach tighten with anticipation. 

Piers pushed in slowly, gradually filling Raihan up until Raihan's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Barely seconds had passed before Piers couldn't wait any longer, pulling himself out almost completely before shoving himself back inside Raihan's tightness. He set a rough, relentless pace, a pace that Raihan felt himself naturally give in to and meet each hard thrust. He was seeing stars, tongue hanging out of his mouth as he babbled nonsense and pleaded for more, for Piers to fuck him harder and deeper, to ruin him like the needy bitch he was. 

Piers knew they'd end up caught if Raihan stayed so loud, but each cry and pleasured moan that filled the room only spurred him on farther. Who cared if they got caught? The party was still going on, the blokes outside were loud enough to cover Raihan's feral screams and pleads. He panted heavily, speeding up their pace the closer he felt himself getting to the edge. His hands gripped Raihan's waist tighter, surely hard enough that it would bruise, as he pounded into his boyfriend harder. 

It wasn't long before Raihan was coming on a choked scream, fingers desperately grasping and clawing at the desk beneath him as he begged Piers not to stop, not to fucking dare. Piers felt himself coming before he realized just how close he was, filling Raihan's ass and spilling cum across his lower back when he pulled out. Piers struggled to catch his breath for a few moments, eyes hazy as he watched Raihan squirm and wiggle his ass against Piers' cock. He let go when Raihan moved, only to be surprised to see his disheveled boyfriend turn over and spread his legs wide.

The look in Raihan's eyes was nothing short of sinful, the same fire and feral drive behind his wild grin that Piers would see during battle.

"Oi, we aren't done yet. You're gonna fuck me until I'm beggin' you to stop, rockstar."

**Author's Note:**

> Completely Self-indulgent smutfic, hope you enjoy it!


End file.
